Blue Intensity
by Lena108
Summary: Sets of drabbles for my claim, Harmonians, at fanfic100. First four up.
1. Chapter 1

_Drabbles Set 1_

By: Lily

Rating: PG

Summary: A set of drabbles for my challenge at fanfic100 on Livejournal. The first four are up now.

A/N: Yes, I consider Albert Harmonian. He is included. Summaries and such are included before each drabble.

* * *

**Title:** All in the Cards  
**Fandom:** Suikoden  
**Characters:** Harmonians  
**Prompt:** #50 - Spade  
**Word Count:** 109  
**Rating:** PG-13 for perhaps a bit of naughty imagery.  
**Summary:** Sasarai, Dios and Nash have a night out.

* * *

Nash bit his lip in concentration. Quite a bit depended on this, so he needed to do well. A bead of sweat slipped down his forehead. He reached up to wipe it away. He could feel Sasarai and Dios watching him closely. He made his move and smiled then, adopting a rather smug look, despite his nearly defeated state.

"Full house," he announced, setting his cards face-up on the table. Sasarai's smile stayed in place while Dios sighed and shook his head, muttering something about folding.

"Royal flush, Latkje," Sasarai told him, mirroring Nash by setting his cards down and also adopting a rather smug look. "Lose the boxers."

* * *

**Title:** Can We Go Yet?  
**Fandom:** Suikoden  
**Characters:** Harmonians  
**Prompt:** #41 - Shapes  
**Word Count:** 159  
**Rating:** PG-13 for perhaps a bit of naughty imagery.  
**Summary:** Nash and Yuuli have a nice outing.

* * *

Nash groaned softly. His sister was going to drive him up a wall with her nonsense. Why couldn't she do this kind of thing with Lena or Zaj? He was positive the two of them would enjoy going with Yuuli anywhere… especially Zaj, he would like it a bit too much.

"Not that this isn't terribly exciting or anything," Nash said, "but can we go now? I really need to get back to the Crystal Palace because I'm supposed to be working and the bishop will have my head if I'm not back in five minutes…" Yuuli ignored her brother and smiled widely, grabbing something off the rack.

"I think this would do wonders for _your_ figure, Nash," she told him, showing her selection off.

"Yes, great let's buy it," Nash said quickly, rolling his eyes. "I really do need to go. I'll come with you again, but next time can we _please_ stay away from the lingerie department?"

* * *

**Title:** A Haunting Past  
**Fandom:** Suikoden  
**Characters:** Harmonians. Specifically - Nash Latkje and Albert Silverberg.  
**Prompt:** #77 - What?  
**Word Count:** 1,082  
**Rating:** PG. Maybe PG-13.  
**Summary:** Albert is having nightmares, so he looks to Nash to help him.  
**Author's Notes:** A scene for a fic I wrote a while back. Sorry if it's confusing.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Nash said groggily, still attempting to keep his eyes open. "You woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me you had a _nightmare_?" Albert nodded shamefully, looking down.  
"Yes," he said.  
"Would you like me to read you a bedtime story and let you sleep in my bed as well?" Nash asked. "How old exactly are you?"  
"That's not the point," Albert snapped, looking back up. "I wanted to ask you what you make of it."  
"At one o'clock in the morning?"  
"Stop it," Albert said. "I cannot sleep with this dream haunting me."  
"All right," Nash said, still irritated. "Tell me the scary dream, Silverberg." Albert glared at him.  
"Oh, just forget it," he said. "I need to talk to someone who will take this seriously."  
"If you're talking about Sasarai, I don't think he'll take it seriously either, considering what he thinks of you," Nash told him. "He'll tell you to get out and blast you with his True Earth Rune."  
"No," he said. "I wasn't talking about Sasarai. I just need someone who will take it seriously. Unlike you."  
"It's hard to take dreams seriously," Nash said. "Seeing as most of them are pure bogus, usually dealing with something like ostrich eggs and lost shoes."  
"What?" Albert asked, confused.  
"Never mind," Nash said, waving it off.  
"It's not bogus if it has happened in reality," Albert said, looking away.  
"How long ago did this happen?" Nash asked.  
"Eleven years ago," Albert answered.  
"That's a really long time," Nash said. "It should have left your memory by now."  
"That's exactly my point," Albert said. "It won't go away. I thought it was over and done with, but ever since I brought Yuber to fight in the Fire Bringer war last year it has been a constant thought in my mind."  
"So what do you expect me to do about it?" Nash asked. "Use my magical spy powers to make it go away?"  
"I was wondering if you could…" Albert began, obviously not sure why he came to Nash in the first place.  
"What?" Nash asked. "I'm all ears. If I can make sure that you stay away from my house at ridiculous hours of the night then I'll do it."  
"Could you help me find him?" Albert asked.  
"Who?" Nash asked. "Yuber? Why?"  
"It has something to do with him," Albert confessed. "I don't want to talk about it…"  
"No, no, no," Nash said. "I have to hear this story. I'm not helping you unless you tell me the whole thing."  
"Must I?" Albert asked. Nash nodded. "Fine. It's rather a long story."  
"Well," Nash said. "We've got all day."  
"Fine," Albert said again. "I guess it started when I met this girl, I was thirteen. Her name was Elizabeth. She was, if possible, the most beautiful woman in the world. She was so simple, yet so beautifully so. Well, when we were eighteen we got engaged, after we dated for nearly four years."  
"If this has something to do with your love child I'm going back to sleep," Nash told him pointedly.  
"Shut up," Albert snapped. "It doesn't. You remember me telling you that it was I who summoned the demon? Well, it was obviously a horrible mistake. He had, what you'd call, a sort of unhealthy obsession with me."  
"It's because you're so pretty," Nash told him looking away. Albert glared at him.  
"Do you want me to tell the story or not?" he asked.  
"My apologies," Nash said. "By all means, continue."  
"He got wind of our engagement," Albert went on. "I am not quite sure how, but he did. He confronted her about it and when he got what he wanted, he killed her. I was there, I saw him do it." He shut his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Nash was silent.  
"He killed her right in front of you?" Nash asked. "How?"  
"He just sliced her open," he said. "I remember tasting the blood after holding her long after she died from the pain. It was…oh, God!" He turned away from Nash.  
"The bastard…" Nash muttered. "So, why do you want to find him?"  
"I've been having a dream that relives what happened that day," Albert said. "I need to know why he did it. Why he insisted on tormenting me…"  
"I'll help you then," Nash said. "Though… once we find him what do you plan to do?"  
"That was why I came to you," Albert told him.  
"So you want to find the demon, yet you have no idea what you're going to do once you find him?" Nash rose an eyebrow. "I don't believe this. Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"  
"I am a genius," Albert declared. "I just… haven't come up with a plan yet."  
"There's no way I'm doing this…" Nash muttered.  
"I can't seem to get rid of the dream," he said, not paying any notice to Nash. "It's like it was yesterday."  
"Then let's get going," Nash said. "We should go before everyone wakes up."  
"You'll really help me?" Albert asked thankfully.  
"Yeah," Nash said. "Now, let's get going before I change my mind." Albert nodded and ran off home to pack.  
"You're leaving again?" Sierra asked from the hallway. Nash jumped at the sound of her voice.  
"Can I do anything without you finding out?" he asked smiling at her.  
"No," she said coming to sit down next to him on the couch. "You've been away so much lately. It's beginning to bother me."  
"Sierra," he said. "I'm sorry…"  
"I don't want you to go by yourself," she said.  
"I have Silverberg," Nash reminded her.  
"Oh," she said. "What's he going to do? Yell and hope Yuber goes away? No, I'm coming with you."  
"What?" Nash asked, if he was expecting anything it was not this. "Sierra…"  
"Don't try to talk me out of it," she said. "I'm not going to let you fight Yuber all by yourself. I want to help you this time."  
"Well, there's obviously no talking you out of it," Nash said. Sierra smiled showing her teeth.  
"You couldn't stop me if you tried," she said. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly.  
"We should pack," he said. "Like I said, we should leave before everyone wakes up." She nodded and went off to pack as well. Nash sighed and shook his head. Another mission! Why did everything he did lately have to be so insane?

* * *

**Title:** Penny for Your Thoughts  
**Fandom:** Suikoden  
**Characters:** Harmonians  
**Prompt:** #16 - Purple  
**Word Count:** 158  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Albert and Yuber have a bit of a discussion.  
**Author's Notes:** This is intended to be a crackfic! There is nothing serious about it.

* * *

"Purple," Yuber stated suddenly. Albert looked up from his paperwork in confusion.  
"Excuse me?" the strategist frowned deeply.  
"Purple," the demon repeated, tilting his head to the side slightly. Albert made a face at him. He was confused and everybody knew that a Silverberg did not appreciate being confused. Albert sighed and looked back down to his work.  
"Your hair is purple," the demon explained, causing the young Silverberg to glance up at him again, this time annoyed.  
"I beg your pardon, it is not," he snapped, frowning, really wishing the demon would leave him alone.  
"Yes, it is," Yuber told him. "It's purple. At least purplish-red…"  
"You're putting far too much thought into my hair color," Albert told him, shaking his head. He then turned back to his work and tuned the blonde demon out for the rest of the day. There were some things in the world that Albert felt he was better off not knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

Relentless Sun

By: Lily

Rating: PG

Prompt: Sunrise

Wordcount: 988

Summary: Sasarai gets an unexpected visitor while watching a sunrise one morning. He then finds out that sometimes the best advice comes from those unexpected.

-------------------------------------------------------

There was absolutely nothing spectacular about a Harmonian sunrise. In Sasarai's opinion that was true, anyway. Many others said differently, but when you live forever, every sunrise seems the same. Even though Sasarai had been alive only as long as a normal human, he realized that he would be witnessing many sunrises to come. Already they were dull. Despite that, however, he was sitting on a hill just outside the city, watching the sunrise.

The colors were rather unusual, but the uncanny sight had become so familiar that they were not really strange any longer. If one said the sky was orange in the middle of the day, most people would think the world was ending, but the sunrise had the exception. What was strange was watching the people around him age with every sunrise, yet he never did. He would look in the mirror, actually hoping to see a new wrinkle, or maybe a gray hair. He was disappointed every morning. Thus, he would walk to the hill to watch the sunrise, the only thing that remained constant along with his appearance.

Ever since the war, he'd felt older. There was a certain weight on his chest from the moment he returned to Harmonia. He'd felt so alive at Budehuc Castle, but he was needed in his home country. The things Luc had said were continuously running through his mind. He never mentioned them, lest he worry someone like Dios, who was now prone to panic attacks every so often when the bishop wasn't feeling well. Something about his old 'war injuries' acting up. Sasarai was always annoyed, but he knew the man meant well.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Sasarai didn't seem to notice as someone approached him. Normally, he was rather alert, but watching the sunrise was his only chance to really think. Perhaps it was hazardous to lose himself in his own problems outside the city, but it was the only place he could go without being bothered. Well, usually anyhow. At the last moment, he heard the person's shoes shuffle against the wet grass quite nearby. He turned his head to stare up into the face of one of his army members.

"I figured you would be here," Lena said, sitting down next to him on the dew soaked grass. Sasarai frowned slightly and tilted his head.

"How did you know I would be here?" he asked her, more out of curiosity than annoyance. Had she seem him come this way before?

"Nash spotted you leaving the city. He said you do it every morning," she glanced up at the sky. "And I just assumed, since this is the best place to watch a sunrise from."

"I see…" he followed her gaze back toward the sunrise. "It's nothing special."

"Why do you say that?" Sasarai wasn't expecting that really. He was used to his word just being accepted by subordinates. She and her whole family, however, were exceptions to that rule most of the time anyway. He knew that she could be almost as stubborn as Nash. Perhaps more.

"They're all the same," he told her, leaning back.

"You think so?" she inquired, lifting an eyebrow and glancing over at him. "I think I'm going to have to disagree with you." Sasarai looked over at her, frowning. True, this wasn't anything about the military, but it was rare that an army member would disagree with him on a point. Usually they just accepted that he was right.

"To you, perhaps not," he shook his head. "But things start to look the same when you know you're going to live forever."

"Well, if you let yourself think that way, sure," she countered, glancing over at him. "Try thinking of it as another beginning. Since you live forever you get the infinite chance to fix your mistakes. A day's mistakes are all right when you realize that with each new sunrise brings you another day that's going to be totally different from the last, but only if you make it that way by learning from mistakes and moving on and growing. Think about where you'll be in the next hundred years if you do things that way."

Sasarai paused, thinking her words over. They made sense, but it was difficult to accept that. Then again, he could look at this conversation as another mistake he should learn from. Had he thought of that before, they wouldn't even be there. He sighed softly.

"I suppose you're right," he admitted, almost grudgingly. He hated being wrong. Lena, however, smiled at him.

"Now was that so hard to accept?" she asked.

"What?" he frowned, giving her a look.

"The fact that I'm right," she told him, actually reaching over to punch him lightly on the shoulder. "You don't always have to be right."

"Yes, I do," he told her. She shook her head and even laughed softly.

"There's where you're wrong. You might be immortal, but you're still made like a person, therefore, you make mistakes," she told him. "In fact, sometimes it's refreshing to be wrong."

"I… suppose you're right," he admitted. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be. Besides, the rest of the army wasn't around to hear him admit that he was wrong, nor were his enemies. They were who needed to think that he was always right.

"Good." She looked back toward the horizon and smiled. "Do you do this every morning?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I do," he told her, following her gaze in the direction of the rising sun. "I find it refreshing."

"Do you mind if I start to join you?" Sasarai hesitated for a moment before turning to her and smiling.

"I'd be honored."

END

A/N: Written for the prompt "Sunrise" at fanfic100 on Livejournal. My claim was Harmonians.


End file.
